


山南

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	山南

「tin你知道世界上最好看的景色是什么吗？绝不是你一直说要带我去看的樱吹雪哦。而是现在你嫩白肤色上映衬的殷红血液。大家都说你太过忙碌没有空运动总是带着病态的白色肌肤，他们才不知道白白的才好看。

啊，你总是不让我吃那么多垃圾食品。是不是因为tin总是吃的很健康所以tin的血液才红的那么纯粹呢，颜色一点也不暗，更没有多余的油脂垃圾。

tin你听不懂我在说什么吗，没有关系，当你醒来的时候你就会知道了。啊，你终于要睁开你的眼睛了。你一定会惊讶我为什么要把你绑在这里。不要挣扎tin，你动不了，现在你唯一可以动的也只有你的眼睛。

good现在是市足球队的校医哦，想不到吧。我告诉他我最近伤痛又复发，很疼，让他随意给我拿了些吗啡，他也从来都没有怀疑过我呢，真是我的好朋友。

不过tin我也不敢给你太大的计量，服用过多会成瘾呢，我也害怕你醒不过来，就不能听can说这些话了。所以can只能绑起你的手脚，即使你还有一点点力气也是挣扎不开的哦。

Tin仔，不要太担心。你看我用的是今年你生日的时候我送你的那条领带呐，你对can说过你很喜欢，如果不是在骗can的话。你脚上的这条领带也不是can随便拿来用的，can可是花了大力气才找到的。这是我们在一起你过的第一个生日时用来绑can的那条，你还记得吗？

不记得也没关系呐，你现在像是一个大型的礼物欸，可是can不太会绑蝴蝶结，不过没关系，你在can的眼里怎么样都是最好看的。

tin呐，别用疑惑的眼神看着can好不好，你不生气吗？你应该生气啊，你看看你的右手臂，can在上面用小刀划了一道痕迹哦，不然怎么会知道tin的血那么美呢。不过你可能不会感到疼痛，毕竟can不舍得你疼呐。

tin啊，为什么看到了伤痕你也没有责备can呐。对can就这么无所谓吗？还是觉得can无论如何都不会做出伤害tin的事呢？tin呐，你错了。can把你绑在这里就是想杀了你呀。

tin呐，别再用这种温柔的眼神看着can了，can这次不会再被骗了。can可不是在跟tin开玩笑哦，tin，你看我手上的这把小刀，这是去年我们去瑞士玩的时候你买给我的礼物呀。你说上面有一个小小的哈密瓜特别像can圆圆的后脑勺。can有一直随身携带。

tin呐，别太担心，can有好好给小刀消毒，用酒精仔细的擦过了小刀的刀面，也用火烤过了，绝对高温杀菌消毒，不会让伤口感染的。

不过tin呐，你一定会笑can傻的，都要死了，谁管伤口会不会感染。嘻嘻。

tin呐，你总说can傻。其实can有时候也没有那么笨。不然怎么会发现你跟pete最近总在一起呢。can起初还以为pete要和ae求婚了，还想要送他们什么新婚礼比较好。

但是为什么仪式不是pete和ae在准备呢？为什么订婚仪式写的是你和pete的名字呢？

tin呐，如果can没有那么傻是不是就会想通你为什么会和pete订婚了。可是can想破脑袋也想不通啊。

tin呐，不要怕，现在can要在你的右手臂上刻上can的名字。小时候妈妈告诉can只要在东西上写上can的名字就可以证明那是属于can的。现在can要在tin身上写can的名字，这样tin就属于can了吧。那can要写can的全名cantaloupe，这世界上不会再有第二个哈密瓜了，tin也不会属于其他人的吧。

tin仔，我没骗你吧，一点都不疼，但是怎么办呀，can的字好丑好丑。

tin你说pete看到你手臂上的字还会愿意和你订婚吗？和一个写着cantaloupe名字的tin订婚。

对了tin仔，你从来都没有送过我戒指呐。can其实也觉得那些用戒指拴住对方只是广告用来骗人的。但为什么你会和pete去挑选戒指呢？

tin仔你能告诉我吗？啊，对不起呐tin，我忘了你现在无法说话。嘻嘻。can的麻醉用量好像很完美。说不定can是这方面的天才。

tin呐，既然我们没有戒指，can给你造一个好不好，就用小刀轻轻的在无名指上划一圈。一点都不疼的tin，相信can，你看can都写了自己的名字你也不疼。

tin啊，你现在眼里的是什么，闪闪亮亮的，是害怕的泪水吗？tin仔不要怕，can只是想永远拥有tin和tin不分开，tin曾经也说过永远属于can啊，tin忘了吗。

tin呐，你是不是厌倦了can了。你以前说过can是你的氧气，可是tin的氧气原来是一袋袋贩卖的啊。是不是一袋被吸光了就会被丢掉。可是怎么办啊tin，现在tin是can的阳光和水。can好像不能离开tin了。

tin仔都怪你。让can变得世界里只有你了。那天can去找good的时候你知道good有多惊讶吗。他说我们好久没见了，他想要跟can一起吃晚餐。但tin你知道good说话有多慢，can最后拒绝了good匆匆赶回来找你了呐。

tin呐你看can多在乎你，但你却要跟pete带上一样的指环，交换同样的誓言了。

tin仔，can刻好戒指了呐，你看多好看。can其实还想再戒指上刻一个哈密瓜的，但是can不会。tin再等等，can给自己刻一个一样的。这样can就比pete先有一对戒指了。是不是tin就不能跟pete订婚了？

tin你为什么要摇头呀。你还是想要跟pete结婚吗？那can怎么办呢？can不懂啊。

tin仔你看，can左手上的这个圈是不是和你左手上的一样呀。tin仔别哭，can一点也不疼，只是血好像止不住的样子。

tin仔别动啊，虽然can绑的是蝴蝶结，但是也越挣扎越紧哦，你的手腕已经红了呐。can不想tin带着太多伤痕离开这个世界呐。

tin呐，是不是开始有些害怕can了呢？can也不知道自己是怎么了。那天去你办公室想给你一个惊喜，只是为什么tin仔先给了can一个大大的surprise呢。Tin仔你知道吗，can在办公室外听到你要和pete订婚的时候can还不肯相信。但为什么你紧接着要pete不要告诉can呢？

tin呐，虽然can只是一个普通的人，但can也知道上流社会的门当户对。tin仔一开始就不应该给can希望。如果一开始就告诉can这些，can就不会强求tin了。现在can也不会变得那么贪心。

tin呐，如果我们一直是好朋友多好啊，can也不会那么难过，心那么痛了。

tin呐，can变得好奇怪呐，不然怎么会眼泪总是止不住呢。

tin呐，别怕。很快can就会用这把带着哈密瓜的小刀刺进你的心脏，你不会痛的。很快你就会睡在can的眼前。tin会永远属于can，tin会在can的身边，can不会让别人把我们分开。

tin呐，别这样看着can呢。tin应该知道can有多爱你啊，让can再好好亲tin一次。

tin仔，can想要了呢，我们再做一次吧。

tin仔就这么不喜欢can了吗，连小tin都硬不起来了。

是因为pete吗？tin仔到底是一开始就只爱pete还是又爱上了pete呢？不过这些都不重要了。因为tin仔以后只能跟我在一起，永远和我在一起，嘻嘻。

tin仔，为什么can的小刀还是戳不进你的胸膛呢？明明只要扎一下，我们就永远不分离了。

tin仔，为什么明明是你背叛了can，can还是舍不得把tin的心脏掏出来看一看呢。

tin呐，可是can好痛苦啊，can不能想象没有tin的人生啊。等tin彻底醒来，或者等大家发现tin不见了，can是不是就永远失去了tin。

tin呐，can想到了！可能这是can这辈子最聪明的主意呢，嘻嘻。」

 

这是一部R级文艺片最后长达半小时的主角的台词。表演者是七年前因为饰演can而在演艺圈风生水起的plan。饰演tin的也仍旧是七年前因tin这个角色一炮而红的mean。

对白的最后can用小刀在腕动脉深深割了一刀，趴在tin的身上，血迹染红大片床单及tin的身侧。戏中的tin由于麻醉的关系无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着血液从can白皙柔嫩的手腕上迅速流失。动脉出血量五分钟足以使人失血休克，不及时救治，只会死亡。麻醉褪去后的tin只剩下can那一具早已冰冷的身躯。一幕终了，镜头定格在tin伤痛与绝望的脸上。

剧本中的can是在tin眼前死去的。到死，他都不舍得杀了他心中早已背信弃义的tin。

下一幕，can的葬礼。饰演pete的saint全情投入，哭的几度晕厥，剧中的pete不该在被父母胁迫娶一个女人的时候向tin求助。更不该在tin答应和他假订婚的时候听信tin的话没有提前告知can。tin的初衷不希望世界里只有黑白的can知道这些多余的事情，can不会明白这类型的解决方式，知道了也只是徒增烦恼而已。戏中的tin有十足信心在can知道前解决pete一切纷争。只是没料到最终搭上了can的卿卿性命。

电影最后一个镜头，tin望着can墓碑上的照片，照片中的can笑得那么无邪，和他刚认识的哈密瓜一样，但tin却只能摩挲着左手无名指上那道已经渐渐变淡的疤痕，看不透眼底的情绪。 

这部由原“不期而爱“电视剧改编的电影以副CP为主角，由原导演new执导。整部电影除了角色关系，无论是情节展开或是人物冲突都是一部崭新的作品。

new花了三年时间重新筹备，归功于他未将小说版权转手他人。他找到当下最炙手可热的编剧为电影创作全新的剧本。狗血夸张的剧情，戏剧化的人物，热烈的情感冲突无一不为电影添加别样的色彩。

new更是为了原班人马的加盟而等了整整三年。原“不期而爱“后的七年，演员mean和plan再次相聚，重新饰演tin和can两角。这个野心巨大的瘦高个子这一次不再只在意票房的卖座。他想利用这部作品开启自己的电影之路，甚至想要奠定一些导演地位。

因此整部电影的拍摄手法都极为独特。不同于传统的商业电影，影片充斥着大量镜头特写，如毫不避讳can用小刀将tin的手臂划开后血珠滑落时演员mean的手臂。得益于mean天生白皙且保养得当，这类略带血腥的镜头尤为唯美。

同时影片更是采用长镜头对角色各类心理活动进行刻画。这就意味着演员需要独段独段念着大段对白且无人给予回应。这也意味着一旦演员的台词NG或者情绪不到位一切只能从头再来。

电影整体偏向文艺风，前期运用带有艺术感的复古色彩表现每对情侣间相爱的往昔，后期剧情急转直下，镜头昏暗配色却异常浓郁以便突出角色情感冲突，对比强烈却拥有奇妙的平衡感。特别是影片最后这段三十分钟的can的独白，完全靠着演员的独角戏带动观众情绪，十分考验plan的表演功底。当然这对偶尔镜头带到只有眼神能动的mean的演技也是巨大的挑战。

幸得时隔七年，无论是mean还是plan都不是最初那个毛头少年。七年的摸爬滚打使几个人早在其他作品中独挑大梁，演技可圈可点。而毫不在意胶片成本和拍戏时间的磨合也让几位演员终沉浸于剧中的角色。

电影已一经上映便大获成功。集结当下最热门演员的电影票房全线飘红。口碑尚佳且话题度非常之高。观众对此片的讨论极为热烈且两极分化明显。一者捧其上神坛道影坛许久未见用心拍摄每一个镜头的好电影，一者唾如粪土道故事太过狗血沉闷无法理解心血。然无论是褒是贬大部分观众皆对结局无法释怀无法平静。

最终该片成为各大颁奖典礼的大热门，一举夺得当年所有知名典礼的最佳影片、最佳导演及最佳摄影大奖。演员plan更是凭借着那个长达三十分钟的单镜头独白获得了人生中第一座最佳男主角奖杯。他完美诠释了一个前期被tin的爱包裹的完好无损，后期因浓烈到渗入骨髓的爱意在以为tin背叛自己从而陷入病态的can。

这空前绝后的三十分钟被无数电影学院列入教科书范本，can那看着tin纯净又绝望的眼神，夸张又克制的肢体动作，时而病态愉悦时而理智难过的台词，恰到好处的停顿处理，充分的让观众感受到can最后一刻的心理变化，他对tin矛盾，却又饱含深情。这个好似从plan体内渗出的角色成为每个演员演技必修课之一。

由于拍摄时消磨了太多时间，电影上映几乎没有任何宣传档期，mean也好plan也好都匆匆赶赴下一个工作中。而影片的成功终使得mean和plan又重新聚到了一起。得奖后的庆功宴会，new甚至将他变成了一场大型粉丝见面会，以弥补七年前没有好好举办fan meeting的遗憾。

mean也好plan也罢七年来未曾再出演过任何同性作品。不知是有意还是无心他们再未与其他同性组成任何形式的CP，甚至许多新生代粉丝是由于这部作品才注意到七年前的璞玉。

七年的光阴倒没有改变不搞事就不是new这一亘古不变的定理。庆功宴上，当new请mean和plan站在影片放映后的荧幕前时，2wish名号再度被提及。在粉丝的尖叫声中new开心的起着哄，要求他们做一些亲昵又好笑的片段模仿。

再度迎来的营业期就像久别重逢的前恋人一般，默契还在，却又充斥着默契过后的细微尴尬。无论对mean还是plan来说这种尴尬都被称作为生疏，这种生疏并非由于许久不见造成。作为敬业的演员他们在拍摄作品时充分尊重角色甚至进入角色内里爱上对方。但脱离角色后的紧张尴尬使他们的掌心都微微渗着薄汗。

坏心眼的new安排了好几场韩剧模仿情节，揶揄双方的同时也可以充分调动粉丝气氛。毕竟坐在台下的除了两人的唯粉外更不乏七年前因2wish入坑的老粉，甚至还有脱坑许久但重燃爱意的旧粉丝。

其实被安排的韩剧情节非常老套，无非是为对方打领带，让对方咬自己叼着的面包之类的桥段。当然，因为男男CP的关系也安排了一方给另一方剃胡子的桥段。选择角色的时候plan第一次主动，他选择为mean剃。

道具是一把手动刮胡刀，蓝绿相间。两方的应援色被融合在同一样物品上，意义非凡同时诚意十足。在plan拿起刮胡刀的时候mean觉得有些诧异，他不是没有彩排过，他原以为会和彩排时一样是没有刀片只有架子的道具。但当他看到金属反射光泽时当下也不好疑惑，他充分相信plan的专业，毕竟只是需要在他的下巴处比划两下，小心一些也没什么关系。

按照既定剧本，mean熟练的装作害怕的样子，台下粉丝捧腹大笑。

plan则好像仔细为mean剃着下巴上的胡青，神情柔和且爱意满满。观众沉浸在这一幕被称作营业的淡黄色光圈中，异常满足。

只是大家都没能想到，意外发生的十分突然。mean的脖颈处突然血流如注。当这把崭新的带着刀片的刮胡刀割开mean的表皮的时候plan想着mean的皮肤还真是白皙，这样的殷红果真世间无二，can的感叹完全不假。于是随着观众的尖叫，plan带着笑意被冲上前来的经纪人和new一把拉开。

mean的伤口很深，所幸刀片离大动脉仅2公分，算是捡回了一条性命，如若伤及动脉是否能被及时救助很不好说。在医生缝合了伤口和交代注意事项的全程mean都心不在焉，他回想起脖颈处传来刺痛时plan的表情，那种带有爱意的病态他不是没有见过，在plan出演can的时候。他想也许plan病了。

娱乐圈不可能存在不透风的墙，plan在庆功宴上伤害mean的消息立刻爬满各大报刊杂志网站的头条。人们很难判断这到底是意外还是蓄意。影帝伤害同剧演员究竟意欲何为？是故意还是失手？媒体和粉丝带着大量猜测和主观色彩激烈地讨论着，谩骂和争吵遍布整个娱乐圈。

整个故事从plan在自己的社交网站公开承认自己故意伤害mean时被推向高潮。但除此以外他再无发表任何言论，不解释也不道歉，甚至他摆出一副等着被对方起诉故意伤人的姿态，柴米不进。

一周后mean公开表示不愿起诉plan，他称一切应该只是意外，plan可能入戏太深无法分辨自己和tin导致一时的恍惚，一直到最后mean都未将道具剃须刀在正式表演时被替换说出口。

plan所在的公司终于发表声明，声称plan由于入戏太深无法走出can的角色导致心理出现偏差，“can“是心理疾病的诱因，公司将为其安排心理医生介入治疗，短期内不会出现在公众视野。

紧接着，plan宣布就此息影，从此退出演艺圈。

整个娱乐圈一片哗然。几乎全部的媒体在往后的一个月做了各类大大小小plan的专栏，除介绍plan的演艺生涯外，更有不少媒体将七年前和mean营业的视频和七年后的庆功宴片段做比较。

在人们津津乐道的八卦中，plan被塑造成一个完全沉浸在角色中无法自拔最终被困在名为“can“的身体里的演员。大家甚至对can的评价抵达了一个空前绝后的高度。连电影都被要求再次上映。

作为演员，plan无疑是成功的，他在近代电影史中留下了的浓重的一笔，不会有人忘怀这个因爱癫狂失控的can，更不会有人忘怀这个把can揉进自己身体最终无法剥离的plan。但作为plan他无疑也是失败的。

对于mean，伤害事件发生后他始终寻求和plan沟通，但plan却无论如何都不愿再见他。plan更换了住址，手机，与公司和经纪人断联，甚至切断了一切共同的非共同的好友。

最终，plan此生再也没有见过mean，大家只当作plan对mean愧疚太深，mean从不知晓沟壑如何产生，也没有任何机会修复。

直到plan百年之后，这部由他创造的经典作品依旧会被时不时提起，世人乐此不疲的一遍又一遍的阐述plan演技的巅峰，神化他为角色牺牲演艺生涯的艺术精神。

只有plan自己知道，他和can一样，是真心想要杀了mean的。却也和can一样，到底没舍得真杀了mean。

当然，也永远不会有人知道，这个爱tin爱到癫狂的can，这个象征着为艺术奉献全部的can从来都不是plan发病的诱因。plan的病因从始至终只是七年后再次相遇的那一天，mean笑着对全剧组人说的那句：“这是amy，在剧中饰演pete的未婚妻，也是我现实中的女朋友。这部戏演完之后我们就要结婚了，拜托大家好好照顾她。”


End file.
